My lord (Lordbug x Chat Noir)YAOI
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Chat noir comienza a sentirse de manera rara al estar cerca de lordbug, pero ni él mismo se entiende. ¿Será que acaso se ha enamorado de otro chico? (AU Male Marinette! (Marinette es hombre uwu)
1. ¿me gusta lordbug?

"¡Oh, Lordbug, Chat Noir!"gritó la rubia mientras casi salían corazones

de sus ojos.

Era una fangirl muy, muy insistente de los heroes.

No era la primera vez que ella hac8a una locura para llamar la atención,

pero esto era demasiado molesto.

Cat Noir realmente no la soportaba.

Ella chica simplemente no podía dejar de colgarse por los brazos de Lordbug,como si el fuera a salir con una niña mañosa como ella.

Nadie tenía derecho a incomodar a mi compañero, así que decido ayudarlo.

" Lo siento señorita, pero nosotros debemos retirarnos ya... Tenemos que hacer una vigilancia. " exclamé notoriamente fastidiado. A pesar de eso, la chica no se alejó de Lordbug,

lo acercó más a ella, haciendo que sus pechos tocaran el hombro de mi Lord, mi amigo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Oye, estás incomodando a mi lord. "

Murmuré, inconsciente del apodo que acababa de soltar.

Ese apodo no era algo nuevo, pero si algo privado que solía usar con mi compañero, sinplemente lo llamaba así porque era mi líder y yo haría lo que él me dijera.

"¿Tu lord?" ella colocó una cara pensativa mientras tocaba su mentón pensativamente. Y la expresión de satisfacción fué borrada de su rostro.

"Mi lord." afirmé con seriedad.

Noté que mi compañero parecía muy sorprendido, pero le guiñé un ojo, el entiendió lo que haríamos.

«Mi lord, no sé por qué esta chica está colgando de tu brazo, acaso no se da cuenta»murmuré, con una voz fingida de presumido. Ella parecía confundida.

Alzó las cejas la chica y apretándose más contra el hombro de mi lord, le dijo con una asquerosa voz coqueta.

«¿Qué quiere decir esto, mi lordboo»

Me dió asco la forma en la que dijo que él sera "suyo"

«Me refiero a que...» hice que ella quitara las manos de mi lord, la chica se sorprendió, pero más me sorprendí yo con lo que hice, tomé el hombro de mi amigo y acerqué nuestros rostros, lordbug parecía sorprendido, hice que nuestros labios se tocaran. Ambos estabamos muy sorprendidos, pero mantuve el beso, miré de reojo a la chica, yo estaba muy contento de ponerla en su lugar, ella estaba boquiabierta.

Aproveché para acariciar yo el cuerpo de mi lord, específicamente sus abdominales con mis manos,

sus labios me mandaron a otro mundo. Mi lord estaba muy rojo cuando nos separamos.

Yo no me alejé por completo, seguía abrazado a él, de manera muy gay.

«Me encantó, my lord» sonreí, embobado.

Noté que la chica a nuestro lado empezó a patear algunas cosas, parecía muy molesta, la pobre me veía con ojos llenos de envidia.

Parecía que se iba a akumatuzar de nuevo, pero yo estaba extrañamente contento.

Hasta que mi líder lo solucionó todo como siempre, le dijimos la verdad.

«A veces eres un poco intensa y por eso mi compañero quiso ayudarme, intenta relajarte más»

Yo realmente admiro a lordbug, la forma en la que arregla todo y lo defiende.

Él se fué antes de que su transformación terminara, me pidió a mí que llevara a la chica a su casa.

«Es tan perfecto»murmuramos la chica y yo cuando Lordbug finalmente desapareció con su yo yo.

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos.

La llevé a su casa,ella estaba molesta conmigo, pero me dijo que fué considerado de mi parte hacer eso por nuestro querido Lordbug.

Me dijo que ahora intentaría conquistar a Lordbug de una manera más tranquila. Y también me mostró una imagen de una boda, tenía su cara pegada la cara novia y ma cara de lordbug al del novio. Daba miedo.

Fingí que era normal y me despedí de ella.

Llegué a casa y chateé un rato con Marín, esa noche no pude dejar de pensar en los labios de él. Estoy mal.


	2. Soy gay

«Chat Noir te haré una pregunta» murmuró el azabache, mientras jugaba con su propio cabello.

Chat Noir sonrió burlonamente y asintió para escuchar a su líder.

Lordbug lo miró directamente a los ojos, con duda, como si estuviera cuestionando y analizando sus señales corporales.

«Tú... ¿Eres gay?»aquella pregunta me tomó realmente desprevenido, tanto así que casi caigo del tejado donde estábamos.

Mi amigo pareció avergonzado por su propia pregunta.

«¡¿Por qué lo dices?!»al decir eso, mi voz sonó tan extraña, juro que grité en vez de hablar, él casi se tapó las orejas.

El azabache se rascó la nuca, nervioso, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

«Es sólo una suposición, lo que pasa es que...»el chico de cabello oscuro tomó una respiración y finalmente alzó la mirada hacia mis ojos

«Cuando nos estábamos bañando, tú me mirabas de una manera ¿extraña?no quiero presumir nada, pero... Quiero que seas sincero conmigo» yo ví que sus ojos estaban cargados de empatía y amabilidad.

Sabía que si hay alguien en quién confiar, es él. Mi compañero, mi mejor amigo.

«Lordbug, ciertamente no lo sé. Yo... Nunca antes me interesé en nadie, hasta... Bueno, es confuso. Lo siento si te incómode con la mirada. » admití, yo estaba muy avergonzado y rojo. Mi secreto estaba siendo revelado. Yo me siento confundido desde que besé a Lordbug.

Él colocó su mano en mi hombro, encontré su mirada, no había odio, ni discriminación, había paz, tranquilidad. Él me hacía sentir estable y feliz.

«Quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaré, sin importar tus gustos, sin importar nada. Eres muy importante para mí» él me sonrió, esa sonrisa suave que sólo yo conocía, esa sonrisa que me hacía dudar de todo lo que yo había creído.

Yo entrelazé mis dedos con los de su mano derecha.

«Yo...necesito estar seguro. No podría saberlo. »murmuré avergonzado. Porque estaba insinuando algo que podría aterrar o alejar a mi compañero, pero yo le confiaba mi vida.

«Por favor,Lordbug, sé mi héroe de nuevo»lo miré con los ojos apesumbrados. Porque, si en realidad todo esto era una duda, prefería mil veces besar a Lordbug que a cualquier persona.

Él se sorprendió, pero no se alejó.

Pero se acercó y me dijo.

«Debemos intentarlo en casa, porque aquí cualquiera puede veenos y crear titulares amarillos»

Llegamos a su casa, como era de madrugada todos dormían, entramos por la escotilla de su balcón.

Siempre me encantó esta habitación, era como si la esencia de él estuviera en cada boceto y diseño

Era oscuro, pero él decidió no prender las luces.

«Chat, hagámoslo ahora, porque ya es bastante tarde» murmuró .

«Claaro»me acerqué a su rostro, él siempre me parecía un joven atractivo, a la luz de la luna se veía como un dios.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía listo para ser besado.

Finalmente, unieron sus labios, era lento, para sentirlo y saborearlo.

Me besaba dulcemente y con amor.

Sí, soy gay, para Lordbug.

Me decidí que quería saber si sentía también atracción sexual.

Así que acerqué mi lengua a su boca, él me permitió la entrada.

Sentí,sentí cosas inigualables desde que nuestros labios se unieron, pero esto... Esto simplemente acabó conmigo. Encendió un fuego de pasión que amenazaba con quemar toda mi moral. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección con los míos y eran tan suaves,hasta diría que los labios suyos eran dulces.

Nuestras lenguas se movían de manera acalorada y fébril, sentí que algo se apretaba en mis pantalones.

No quería que terminara. Mi lord me apretó con más firmeza a su cuerpo.

No puedo olvidar que cuando apenas nos separamos, sus ojos estaban cargados de lujuria y deseo, lo provoqué yo, porque jamás lo había visto mirar así.

Nisiquiera a esas modelos que intentaban conquistarlo.

Yo quería reclamar el cuerpo de ese chico y quería ser el único. Aproveché que él me dejó probar sus labios y los mordí.


End file.
